The Hounds & The Buzzards
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: When the Hounds of Justice have a falling out with the police force, they become the vigilante group known as The Shield. Their target? The very group that takes everything away from them, the evil Wyatt Family. Believe in the Shield or Follow The Buzzards. The choice is yours.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome peeps to my new story. Truth be told I only came up with this one about two weeks ago and just had to write it. I'm a HUGE fan of the WWE and love both of the groups that this story will follow. This is about The Shield and The Wyatt Family. This will be an action crime story so I do hope you all enjoy it. Also I won't be accepting OC's but open to ideas to improve it. I know Mick Foley is doing something a little similar in is comics, but mine is more towards the Shield and the Wyatt's. TNA might be in this story as well as some WCW, and ECW. One more thing is that if you like my writing then checks out my Godzilla story as well. With that said enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Unleash The Hounds**

**8:47P.M. downtown McMahonton**

It was a cold, dark winter night at the Bank of McMahonton where all of its employees were ready to go out to do some early Christmas shopping. Sadly their plans would never get to happen as a group of men with large beards with an evil intent in their eyes. Three of them stood out the most of them: the one on the right wore a lamb mask, was bald, large red beard, and a green jumpsuit named Erick Rowan, the one on the left had long, stringy, black hair with matching beard, a dirty undershirt, red plaid shirt over it, ripped up jeans who was known as Luke Harper. The one in the middle was the one to really worry about as he was the leader of them all. He wore a red-orange and yellow Hawaiian shirt over his black shirt, khaki pants, large, brown beard that went with his equally long string brown hair, and a fedora hat with a little, ornate, red vulture on it. His name was Bray Wyatt, the leader of the notorious Wyatt Family. He calls himself the Man of 1,000 Truths and the Eater of Worlds, a savior, and a reaper. To others he was simply a monster.

As the Wyatt's came walking down to the bank manager he decided to be brave and hit the alarm. The bank manager was hoping that the MPD would send their best. Then he was smashed in the face by a baseball bat from Rowan. Blood was dripping out of the bank manager's mouth and he felt several teeth were knocked out. When he looked up he saw the disturbing, smiling face of Bray Wyatt.

"Now why did you have to go do that? You see if you hadn't done that then you wouldn't be sitting here on the floor clutching your mouth like a baby. Man I've had WAY worse than you and came back better and stronger than that. But it's not your fault! No, no, no. Not at all. It's this city and the way society has become. Can't you see it has made you weak! Weaker than the worms in the earth. You go around aimlessly and blind from the truth. But I have a plan to change all of that. I will destroy the very machine that has destroyed our lives and then set the world ablaze so we may start anew. So I ask ya little man this question once. Will you follow the buzzards or join those that are corrupted. Speak man hahaha!" laughed Bray as he walked around the bank manager.

"Yyyour a mmmonster!" whimpered the bank manager.

"Ah man you wound me. But you answered my question and sadly it was the wrong one." Said Bray as he gestured to Rowan. From there Rowan bashed in the bank manager's head in with his bat. Blood and bits of skull and brain flew in the air as Bray just continued to smile. Harper then grabbed the bank manager's body on the pile of bodies that the other members of the Wyatt Family killed. Both Bray, Harper, and Rowan continued their walk towards the safe to claim their prize. Bray told them that inside would be enough money to help them get their plan going and take down the machine.

"Follow the buzzards." Said Bray as he looked over his shoulders at the pile of dead bodies of the non-believers.

**McMahonton Police Department, Precinct 13**

It was almost quitting time for some of the officers at Precinct 13 at the good ol' MPD when the alarm went off. At first they only dispatched Officer Santino Marella who was nearby the Bank of McMahonton. When he arrived there he barely escape with his life and called in everyone because _they _were there. The Wyatt Family had a strong foothold and had a present for anyone who came near them: a barrage of bullets. As usual Officers Curtis Axel and Ryback Reeves ignored the call, but then changed their tune when they heard it was the Wyatt Family involved. They always wanted to be the ones to take them down and all the praise that would go with it. Axel was the average build officer with his sleeves rolled up, a small scruffy beard, and the look of pure arrogance. His partner Ryback was huge next to him with bulging muscles, bald head, and an air of cockiness as well.

Traits that Captain John Cena couldn't stand. He was glad they weren't a part of his unit. Which was a six man group heading to the SWAT van. John Cena was captain of the best SWAT unit in the city. Cena had a military hair cut which besides his training in the Marines he kept. He was one of the best officers in the city, but he was starting to get old and needed to consider his future soon. Even he was to leave the force soon, he knew his unit would be in good hands. Though they didn't always see eye to eye, Cena knew Lieutenant Phil Brooks whose nickname was CM Punk would be the perfect man to take his spot. CM Punk had short, dark, brown hair with a short beard, and plenty of tattoos and was one of the deadliest in the force. He got the nickname for the fact of his hometown and his passion for punk rock music. The next one who was becoming a very close friend to him was the young Daniel Bryan. Bryan had a semi-long brown hair with a big beard to go with it, and was the shortest in the group. Then we have the inseparable trio in the rear: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. They were nicknamed the Hounds of Justice and with good reason. When you wanted something done and true justice served you sent those three. Ambrose was the one with short brown hair with a little twitch to him. Before joining SWAT he was known as the Lunatic Fringe for his aggressiveness that was known to get him into trouble. On his right was the long black hair with bleach blond streak on his right side of his head and small beard was Rollins. Rollins was the overachiever in the unit, but his quality spoke volumes in the force. Finally on the far left was the quiet Juggernaut, Roman Reigns. He was the powerhouse of the whole unit and was one who let all his actions do the talking. He had long black hair, beard, and his most distinguishing feature was his Samoan tribal tattoo on his right arm. The trio all had one thing in common: a strong sense of justice and were unstoppable together. The unit has taken down many criminals over the years, but never was able to take down the Wyatt Family. But in both the Hounds and the rest of the unit would feast on Bray Wyatt and his creepy family once and for all.

"All right boys this is it. Tonight is the night where we finally end the reign of terror of the Wyatt Family." Said Cena as he looked into the eyes of his unit in the van. That hunger in their eyes to finally take out the most notorious group McMahonton had seen since the criminal master group Evolution.

"Bout damn time they showed their ugly faces so I can smash it in." said Ambrose checking his MP5 SMG one more time.

"Don't get cocky like some of the other idiots in the precinct Ambrose." Sighed CM Punk as he was driving the van.

"Punk, aren't you even excited by the fact that we may FINALLY get our hands on the freaks. I'm with Dean on this one all the way." Said Bryan.

"Besides Punk, tonight you got the Hounds watching your back." Smirked Rollins as he fist bumped Dean and Roman.

"I'm LOVING the confidence guys! But don't get too overzealous. This is Bray Wyatt we are dealing with and I know he will not go down without a fight." Said Cena.

"Wyatt and his boys are going down. Plain and simple. Believe that!" roared Reigns as he grabbed his Remington 870. They were near their destination at this time so everyone started gathering their gear and mentally preparing themselves for the fight of their lives. As they arrived they saw what looked like a warzone. Dozens of cops were either dead or dying in the middle of the street and seemed extremely difficult for anyone to try to get to the wounded.

The Wyatt's goons were really giving the MPD more than it could handle. Cena's unit was all enraged and proceeded to exit the van guns blazing. Cena, Punk, and Bryan came from the right as the distraction to allow the others to sneak behind them. Rollins expertly shot at the gas nearby one of the cars that was being used by the Wyatt's as a shield which then exploded killing Wyatt goons. Ambrose laid out some suppressing fire to allow Reigns to clean out the rest of the goons. Reigns dodged left and right the bullets being fired by the goons, but their fate was already sealed. Then Reigns laid waste to the goons one by one. In a matter of 2 minutes, the Hounds cleared the way for not only their unit, but also saved the lives of their fellow officers. The explosion was what caught Bray's attention and he knew it was them.

"I know that music." Said Wyatt with a smile. Who knew that the Hounds of Justice was unleashed and he would be waiting for them. He had a 'special' surprise for his favorite foes and it would be one that they would remember for the rest of their lives. Bray then began to whistle "He's Got The Whole World In His Hands".

**A/N: And so our story has begun. The Hounds and fellow officers are set to take out Bray and his followers, but what surprise could the Eater of Worlds have for them? Going to have to find out next time peeps. Next time: Chapter 2-Follow The Buzzards. Believe in the Shield or Follow The Buzzards. The choice is yours. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****"For those inferior:**

**Underneath the Buzzards you will find death, decay, survival, absolution.**

**A complete circle, think about it….."- Bray Wyatt.**

**We last left off when the Hounds were sent in to hunt down Bray and his wicked family, while Cena, Punk, and Bryan deal with the Wyatt Goons. But Bray has something sinister planned for our heroes. Will they be able to stop The Eater of Worlds or will Bray feast on the Hounds? **

**Chapter 2: Follow The Buzzards**

**McMahonton Central Bank**

****Feuer Frei by Rammstein as background music****

BANG BANG! Gunshots and screams filled the streets of downtown McMahonton as the MPD battle The Wyatt Family to stop whatever they were planning. Cena, Punk, and Bryan were in the heart of it all. Thankfully they were able to evacuate all the injured before it got REAL crazy. The MPD haven't seen this much chaos since the days of the now or The Nexus, but The Wyatt Family had to be stopped no matter what.

"Die you inbred shitheads!" yelled Officer Curtis Axel.

"Of all the nights in the world, WHY am I plagued by such idiots?" yelled CM Punk as he took down 3 Wyatt Goons with a grenade. Punk always came prepared for anything, but he hated guys like Axel. Such cockiness could get one killed real quick.

"Least you got us." Cried out Bryan as he reloaded his SMG.

"FOCUS GUYS!" yelled Cena as he then grabbed a grenade launcher and took a shot at the new barricade. Then they heard the annoying voice of their "illustrious" police chief Brad Maddox.

"Captain Cena come in." called Brad Maddox.

"Cena here. What is it boss?" said the irritated Cena.

"What's the status on the Wyatt situation?"

"Uh what do you think it is," said Cena with gritted teeth as he took his walkie talkie to the ongoing chaos, "Does that answer your dumbass question?!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. By all means do NOT kill Bray Wyatt. We need him alive."

"Is he out of his fucking mind?" said the now exasperated Punk. He then took aim and shot the nearby Wyatt Goon in the head.

"Has he lost his mind?!" questioned Bryan.

"Got to agree with my boys Chief Maddox. What the hell are you talking about?"

"We have another situation. We just got word that Bray has stolen several school buses and rigged them to blow. They all have students inside. We need him alive to find out where he hid them."

"Fine whatever. No promises on Harper or Rowan."

"Don't care about them, but we need Bray Wyatt. Where are Officers Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns at? They aren't responding to my hails?"

"They went after Wyatt in the bank."

"Shit! Get in there now and make sure they don't kill Wyatt. That's an order!" yelled Chief Brad Maddox.

"Guess DA Helmsley must be on his ass again." Said Bryan.

"Doesn't matter. We need to get to our boys and tell them. Punk, Bryan get your asses in there now. I will take care of things down here. Counting on ya!" cried Cena. Punk and Bryan nodded to their captain and made their approach to the bank.

Nearby the press were in frenzy on trying to get a closer look at the carnage nearby. The Channel 9 news crew had got there first, but even Michael Cole was at a complete loss when he saw the destruction down the street. Blown up cars, nearby buildings on fire, and bodies were everywhere.

"This is Michael Cole of Channel 9 News team and we are live on Monsoon Dr. nearby the destruction outside of McMahonton Central Bank. It is a bloodbath out here as the MPD's finest battle it out with The Wyatt Family. The Wyatt's have been unmerciful with killing everyone within the bank and several police officers, but the MPD led by Captain John Cena is pushing the backwoods clan back. However it seems that The Wyatt Family has barricaded themselves within the bank and it is confirmed that The Man of a 1,000 Truths, Bray Wyatt, is on site and we do have word that he has stolen several school buses full of children that are rigged with explosives. Mayor Vince McMahon has issued the capture of Bray Wyatt so the children could be found safely. We will let you all know if there is an update asap." Said Michael Cole with the sound of fear in his voice.

If the people outside could see the inside the bank right now. It looked more like a horror show where bodies were piled up or hung on the curtains. The Hounds were hot on the trail to Bray Wyatt as they kept on seeing more bodies and some of them had the lamb mask that Erick Rowan was well known to have the mask for his "special" victims and was never far away from the Patriarch of the Family. Ambrose did hear the hails from Chief of Police, Brad Maddox, but ignored them. He HATED Maddox with a passion and always wondered how he got to be chief of police. Dean had more at stake than his other squad mates. He lost his father 3 years ago to the Wyatt Family and he made it his life's work to hunt them down, to make them pay. As the Hounds went up each flight of stairs they had to battle it out with Wyatt Goons.

"Damn it. How many are there?" gasped Rollins.

"You know what they say about inbred hillbillies." Answered Ambrose with a scowl on his face.

"More like cockroaches if you ask me." Yelled Reigns.

"Gotta be getting close now. Starting to see more of Rowan's masks now." Said Rollins.

"And the stink from Harper too. Does he ever bathe?" asked Ambrose as he sniffed the air with disgust.

"OVER HERE!" as Reigns called over his fellow Hounds to his position. They were outside the manager's office and saw written in blood 'We're here'. It was as if Bray wanted them to find him.

"Well my brothers I think it's time to let the Duck Dynasty Rejects know we are here." Smirked Ambrose.

"Yeah let's not keep them waiting. Got a job to do." Said Rollins as he reloaded his assault rifle.

"Lets do this boys. Got some buzzards to take down." Said Reigns. He and his fellow brothers of justice could only smile as they knew their prey was just behind the door. They then burst through the door and saw the 3 critical members of The Wyatt Family. Standing beside the right side of the desk was Rowan still wearing his sheep mask and a bloodied bat in his right hand, to the left stood the dangerous "First Son" Harper with a glazed look in his eyes and a machete in his left hand, and finally there was Bray Wyatt sitting in the leather arm chair with a huge smile on his face. On the desk was an ornate revolver. It was silver and at the end of the barrel was a vulture. In Bray's hand was some sort of remote, but to what well the Hounds weren't sure. Both the Hounds and the Wyatts could hear the mayhem that was taking place outside.

"My my my boys. You really know how to keep a man waiting." Said Bray with a wicked smile.

"Shut it you two-bit scum bag." Yelled Ambrose as he pointed his SMG toward his mortal enemy.

"It's over Wyatt." Said Reigns.

"Over? Nah man I don't really think so. You see tonight I wanted to accomplish a few things. One was to get a hold of the currency of this so called fine establishment. Second was to see my _favorite_ little dogs. But what took you boys soooooo long? I thought you all would've found me sooner. In any case the fun can now truly begin."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Rollins.

"You see in my world that I envision, there is no false law. Your form of justice is a lie! You serve an old system created by men long dead from a dead age. I exist to end the very system that has failed us. I will create a new paradise with the blood of the wicked and the bodies of my enemies. But before I do that I must break the three avatars of justice before me."

"It's all over for you, dog boys." Said Luke Harper.

"Well look at these guys, Silent Bob has spoken. You know I don't really care what you "envision", but I will tell ya what I care about. I plan on killing you Wyatt and then finally getting on with my life." Said Ambrose.

"Dude don't associate him with Silent Bob. Love those movies." Groaned Rollins.

"Point is that it's Wyatt season and it is time to catch our prize trophies." Said Reigns as he cocked his shotgun. It got Harper and Rowan all riled up, but Bray just laughed.

"Well then Mr. Reigns heres the thing. Earlier today I got to thinking on how I was going to accomplish my goals for today. Then the answer hit me! Go back to school like Sister Abigail once told me years ago. That education would be the answer." Said Bray.

"What did you do Wyatt?" barked Ambrose who had a crazy look in his eye.

"I took some school buses to make my point. My point being what I said 3 years ago to you Mr. Ambrose. You can't save everyone. In my hand is a detonator. Those buses I took are full of children, but not just any children. They are the sons and daughters of your fellow MPD officers. You even think of trying to take me and then I will push the button. The blood of the innocent will be on your hands just as much as mine."

"Or we could just kill you before you even try!" yelled Reigns as he took aim at Wyatt. That was when both Harper and Rowan flipped the desk over. Bray was laughing hysterically and then the shooting began from both sides. It was a stalemate for sure. There was a reason why the 2 "sons" of Bray Wyatt were deadly. Rowan was now using a sawed off shotgun while Harper had an UZI. Then Bray began shooting at Reigns with his personal revolver. Out of nowhere appeared both CM Punk and Daniel Bryan helping their squad mates. After what felt like eternity everyone was out of bullets. Bray then decided to walk in plain view with his detonator in hand.

"You know I would hate all my work today to be a waste. Congratulations to the MPD's finest! You just killed 43 innocent students." Said Bray as he went to press the button. But then Reigns ran as fast as he could, leaped into the air, and superman punch to Wyatt's face. Wyatt hit the ground hard, but could only smile. Harper and Rowan were overwhelmed by the other Hounds and Punk and Bryan. Just then an explosion came from within the building. Reigns then looked at Wyatt to see him on his knees and arms spread open, smiling that eerie smile he has.

"Follow the buzzards. Hahahahahahaha!" said Bray Wyatt while laughing insanely. What the Hounds didn't know was that Wyatt was about to win and they would lose everything.

*****Let In Fear(Broken Out of Love)-Mark Crozer & The Rels**

**A/N: Things just got complicated for the Hounds as they just caught up with Bray Wyatt and his followers. What is Wyatt's endgame and can the Hounds save the children in time? Find out next time on The Hounds & The Buzzards, Chapter 3: Fall From Grace. Reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
